


Minikkuno

by eavk



Series: Minecraft Moments [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DO NOT REPOST OR COPY TO ANOTHER SITE, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavk/pseuds/eavk
Summary: “Yeah, we can make a little mini Corpse!”“No, I want a baby Sykkuno.”“Oh- oh God, out of context that sounds- uh,” Sykkuno cleared his throat. “I-I mean we can make one, I guess.” he laughed because that didn’t sound any less insinuating.“Oh, yeah? How would we do that, Sykkuno?” Corpse’s voice deepened, “there’s only one bed here.”
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Minecraft Moments [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035264
Comments: 40
Kudos: 1395





	Minikkuno

“Woah, Ash’s house is so cool.” Corpse had wanted to see other people’s houses and Ash had offered to show hers first.

“Yeah, she’s been working hard on it.” Sykkuno agreed. “Here, let’s go visit my basement room.” They made their way down the stairs.

“Woah, what- what the fuck, is that a… mini Sykkuno?”

“Oh yeah, my little dude. I saved him from Ash’s baby zoo. But I mean, he’s still technically tied up, but at least he’s in a better environment.”

“I- I want one.”

“Yeah, we can make a little mini Corpse!”

“No, I want a baby Sykkuno.”

“Oh- oh God, out of context that sounds- uh,” Sykkuno cleared his throat. “I-I mean we can make one, I guess.” he laughed because that didn’t sound any less insinuating.

“Oh, yeah? How would we do that, Sykkuno?” Corpse’s voice deepened, rolling smoothly, “there’s only one bed here.”

“What? We don’t need a bed, those are just for sleeping.” Sykkuno cleared his throat, “It’s just this egg thing, hold on let me go ask Ash if we can borrow hers.” Sykkuno quickly went up the stairs and left the room.

Corpse cracked up, not knowing if Sykkuno really didn’t notice what he meant or if he swiftly ignored it. “Chat, did I just get rejected?” Corpse read through the comments. “Sykkuno’s blushing? That’s cute. I wanna see Sykkuno red in the face.”

Corpse looked around the room and jumped into the little pond area. He walked back to the Minikkuno and said to himself, “I can’t just take this one?” He went closer, “I’d try to take him, but I don’t want to accidentally kill it. Like before…” 

Sykkuno came back. “Alright, I got the egg. We need to go outside for this.”

The two found an open area and Sykkuno placed the egg down. Sykkuno gave Corpse a rope and told him to be prepared to lasso the baby when it comes out. Corpse watched as a small explosion happened then a mini Sykkuno appeared. He immediately right clicked and Sykkuno cheered.

“Good job, Corpse! I don’t know why you want one of me when you could have a baby Corpse. But speaking of that, Ash did have one condition.” Sykkuno explained. “She gave me two because she wants a mini Corpse for her own baby enclosure. I think she wants one of everyone on the server.”

“But I can keep this Minikkuno?”

Sykkuno laughed, “Yes, I’m not sure why you would want one, but here,” Sykkuno placed the second egg on the ground. “I’ll place another one and you just right click it then we can bring it over to Ash.”

Corpse did what he was told and out popped a mini Corpse.

Corpse scrutinized it. “Hmmm, my Sykkuno is cuter.”

“What! No, you’re cute too, Corpse.”

“Hey, what’s taking so long!” Ash asked, flying over to them.

“Sorry, for the wait Ash, but here he is. Take him.”

“My collection grows!” Ash said menacingly. She right clicked on the baby Corpse and it disappeared. 

“Wow, Ash sounds like a completely different person in minecraft.”

“Yeah, she’s been hanging out a lot with Ludwig.”

“Have fun with your child!” she said, cackling as she flew off.

“We’ll give him a good life.” Corpse said.

They decided to walk back to their base since Corpse insisted on letting mini Sykkuno walk with them and explore the town. They ran into Rae and Toast who looked like they were having an intense discussion, but they stopped when they noticed Sykkuno and Corpse arrive.

“Toast! And Rae!’ Sykkuno greeted.

“Oh, hey guys, nothing to see here.” Toast said suspiciously. He started breaking apart the structure they were next to.

“Hi! What are you guys doing?” Rae asked.

“This is our son.” Corpse replied.

“Oh wow, that was quick, congratulations!” Rae said, running in circles. “Is that a little Sykkuno? It’s so cute, I want one!”

“Yeah, it _was_ quick…” Toast walked up to Minikkuno. “Did Sykkuno get knocked up on the honeymoon?” Toast asked. Everyone gasped at the outrageous question and Rae started cackling.

“Uhhh-” Corpse didn’t know how to respond, starting to laugh in shock at Toast’s shameless comment.

“No, Sykkuno-” Corpse started just as Sykkuno said, “If- if anything, _Corpse_ would be the one-” Sykkuno stuttered, immediately backtracking, “I’m joking, it’s a joke- I was just-”

Corpse choked at the implication.

“Wow, Sykkuno _really is_ getting bolder.” Rae said.

“No, no- guys, it- it was just a joke-”

“Sykkuno, you’re saying _Corpse_ is the catcher?”

“The- the _what_?! What does that even mean- no, I-” Sykkuno sputtered.

“So then _you’re_ the bottom? Or you guys switch?” 

Corpse banged his hand on his table repeatedly, choked out laughs coming out of him. He wasn’t even on facecam, but he pulled his hood up and pulled the strings tight so it covered his face, trying to contain himself from the weirdest mixture of being shocked, amused, and flustered. He was thrashing around, fully wheezing. 

Toast continued, sounding completely unaffected to the chaos he had started, “Corpse’s song does say to choke _him_ , so does that mean he’s the ‘chokee’ and not the choker?” 

Corpse collapsed into another fit of wheezed out giggles, hitting his poor desk even harder. He was about to fall out of his chair.

“Corpse? You okay over there? I’d like some confirmation. Sykkuno isn’t giving me anything, here.” Toast said.

“I- uh,” another laugh. “Yeah, I’m- I’m great. Just- you know- the lyrics are up to, uh, your interpretation.”

“Oh my God, I never put that together.” Rae said, shocked. “Wow Corpse, you kinky.”

“Um-” Corpse finally caught his breath. “Uh, where did Sykkuno go?”

They all turned to see Sykkuno flying away quickly. 

**Ash_On_Minecraft** : uhh guys why is sykkuno hyperventilating in my basement?

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to @celestia for suggesting a mini me plot! i haven’t been keeping up too closely with the minecraft gameplay lately, so hopefully i can write better descriptions once i catch up. i’m always open to suggestions, so lmk if you have any! 
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
